


Experienced friend

by Aeris444



Series: Messages [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, non
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, where are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Follows [I can't remember anything](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/806425.html)

  
  



End file.
